Fame
by xAikoChan
Summary: Mikan Sakura is tired of playing the nice girl; and is out to get revenge on Natsume after 12 years, for breaking her heart.
1. Red Hot Revenge

Yes, i did mix a bit of Korean here. I'm sorry if it bothers you guys, but I really couldn't help myself.

Major OOC-ness. I have no idea where my inspiration came from,

A Double Cheeseburger, perhaps?

Anyway, READ AND REVIEW~

This goes out to everyone who loves **U-Kiss** as much as I do. :)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mikan stepped out from a shiny white limousine, placing one long sexy leg in front of another letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Heads turned, and cameras flashed wildly as she casually applied her favorite Bubblegum Lipgloss on her sweet pink lips.

She flashed her killer sexy smile, as even more photogs snapped pictures and reporters screaming questions into her ears. Her oversized shades hid the nervousness in her hazel-brown eyes, as she strode forward on the red carpet and posed behind the huge sponsor board that had 'Awesome Asian Awards' stamped all over it.

She was infact, quite happy with her outfit –a small violet halter neck dress revealing her sexy bare back, and dropping down low revealing a glimpse of her chest; matched with white 5-inch gladiator heels. She smirked, as she spotted her long lost innocent friend, now looking as ravishing as ever.

"Ruka," Mikan called out from behind, smiling genuinely. She hadn't seen him for about 10 years –more or less, and definitely was glad to see her adorable bunny loving friend.

He turned his attention to her, and his eyes widened; unsure of what to say.

Clearly in shock, the only thing that could come out of Ruka's mouth was, "Woah."

"Nice to see you too." She said smirking, placing her hand on her waist.

"_Mikan_? Mikan _Sakura_?" He obviously thought his eyes were betraying him.

"Yes, Nogi. It's me, now would you get over here and give me a damn hug." She said teasingly, extending two perfectly manicured pairs of hot pink nails

"Wow, it really _is_ you. I'm sorry, it's just been too long and you look well . . _different_." He said, embracing Mikan in his arms, smiling goofily. As they tore apart, he cracked a smile.

"Will that be a good different, or a bad different?" She asked innocently, pushing her pink-rimmed shades up above her head –revealing her huge brown eyes, and long lucious eye lashes.

"Good, definitely." He said assuring her, shaking his loose blonde head as if to erase everything embarrassing he had just uttered.

"Aw, thanks. Well, where's Hotaru dearest?" Mikan asked, eyeing him intently. She knew for a fact that they hooked up as soon as she left Japan in 12th grade to follow her dad to Korea.

His face turned scarlet. "Well, ah. . She's down with the cough so she decided to stay at home."

She nodded her head, and pointed towards the main hall. "Well, it was really nice running into you Ruka. Maybe we should meet up again while I'm still here?" She offered, pushing her shades down again, and scribbling her number down on his palm with her eyeliner.

"Yes, of course! It'll just be like the old days, you, me, Hotaru and Natsume."

She smiled at the sound of his name. "Yeah, just like the old days. Well I'll see you around." She said, giving him an air-kiss. "Ciao."

As she was headed towards the bar, to get herself a nice drink she remembered something and stopped halfway in her tracks.

"Hey, Ruka!" She called out, turning around.

He turned around, slightly taken aback. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell Natsume you met me." She said, smiling coyly; running a finger through her silky brown locks.

He looked at Mikan suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh, I was thinking of surprising him myself." Mikan said smiling, as she walked away leaving a perfectly confused Ruka on the red carpet.

Two Cosmos, and three pina coladas later; she was finally going to put her plan into action.

"Mikaaan!" Someone called out from behind her.

She turned her head and smiled big. "Hyung~ !" She greeted, bowing slightly. If she had bowed any lower everyone could have seen her- ah, you know.

It was Elison Kim, her bestest and closest friend in Korea, a fellow member of a 7-member boy band called U-Kiss.

"Hey, hows the plan working so far?" He asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Well, you know. It only happens, if it happens."

He smiled smugly, "I know it will. So you better kill it."

She laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah yeah, thank you for making me feel _so_ much better about myself, and NOT putting any pressure on me at all."

"You're welcome!"

She smacked his arm playfully and grinned. "Idiot."

"Ah~ ANNYEONGHASSEYO!"

She turned her attention to look at the remaining 6-members of U-Kiss in front of her greeting her formally.

"Annyeong~" She smiled and bowed a little. "You guys should speak Japanese since we are in Japan!"

"O-ha-yo?" Kiseop, the tallest; shyest member said, volunteering.

"That means good morning, _baka_."

"Baka!" They all chorused.

Ten minutes later, they had all invented the 'Baka' song. Hotaru would've been proud.

Many bands, and singers performed that night. Such as CSJH, DBSK, S u G, Jyongri, Utada Hikaru, BoA, Big Bang, 2NE1, T-Ara, 2PM, Rain, the list goes on..

But nothing really captured Mikan's interest as much as she was looking forward to the 'Best Newbie Male Actor'. Because Natsume Hyuuga was one of the nominees.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the MC –Heechul from Super Junior announced, "Our next category is Best NEWBIE Male Actor!"

2NE1 singer, Sandara Park was invited to present the award.

"The nominees are; Hiroki Tomatsu for Potato Face, Yarizakura Kazeiro for his horror movie, The Last Sentence, Hanzo Hattori for SuPIEman, and last but _definitely_ not least; Natsume Hyuuga for Our Last Goodbye.

The crowd roared at the sound of Natsume Hyuuga.

Well I guess it's pretty obvious he's going to win it, Mikan thought to herself smiling. Eli shot her an I-told-you-so- look.

"And the winner isss," Sanadara Park drawled on. "NATSUME HYUUGA!"

Mikan smiled and clapped politely, as she was drowned in the screams of hardcore fans.

Eli turned and faced Mikan. 'I TOLD YOU SO."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "What_ever_."

Natsume smiled, as he walked up to the stage and received his 'A' shaped award from Sandara Park.

"Thank you so much." He started off, smiling. "It really means a lot to me for winning this award because I've put a lot of hardwork into it, thank you everyone –Sumire, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Youichi, you guys have been a really fun cast, and really great friends. And most of all I'd like to say a big thank you to all my fans. Thank you~" He concluded, bowing down politely and walking down back to his seat.

Short and sweet, huh? Mikan thought, smirking.

The crowd cheered, and Heechul announced that they'd be taking a short intermission.

"Okay, so you know the plan right?" Eli, leaned over to Mikan seriously.

"Yeah, but what if we don't win. Like- hello, ever considered that?"

"Aww, is the great bold Mikan Sakura _scared_?"

"_Shut up_! I am not." She retorted, flicking back her silky mane of brown curls.

"Good. So just get on with it. _**IF**_ it doesn't happen we'll have to use the fire emergency plan."

MIkan laughed, and put her palm on his shoulder. "You're _really_ funny, Eli. Seriously."

He stared at her, boring into Mikan's eyes. "I'm being completely serious."

She shut up, and stared at the huge screen infront of her after that.

The next few categories flew by in a breeze. Best Movie, Best Drama, Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Bad-Ass, Best Girl Band, Best Boy Band, Best Male Singer, Best Female Singer, Best Newbie Girl Band, Best Newbie Movie, But then came; Best Newbie Drama.

Mikan nudged Eli, and stole a glance at Kim KiBum. His adorable cute face had now gone dead serious, and was staring intently at Tiffany from Girls Generation' who was presenting the award.

"Okay guys! Here are the nominees for this years Best Newbie Drama!"

The crowed cheered loudly.

"First up is Pink Lipstick, second in line is King Hours, third is Autumn Destiny, and lastly, 49-10."

She opened the bright red neon card as everyone waited in anticipation.

"And the winner is.. AUTUMN DESTINY!" she cheered, throwing her fist into the air.

Eli and Kibum were practically glowing; Mikan smiled at them and whooped as loud as she could. Eli hugged her really tight, -but she could tell he just wanted the camera's on her, and winked at Mikan. She hugged Kibum really tight, as he flashed her a huge smile.

"Fighting~" She whispered, sitting back down in her seat.

Eli and Kibum walked on the stage with full confidence. Just as Eli was about to start his thank you speech, Mikan noticed a pair of piercing crimson eyes staring at her. She glanced to her side, and realized Natsume had been staring at her for a while. As soon as she caught him staring, he averted his eyes back to the stage slowly, tapping his fingers on the armrest nervously.

She knows for a fact that he only does this when he's nervous. Or shocked.

"I would like to thank our director hyung~, manager hyung~, Ah, all our U-Kiss members who have given us full support," Eli said confidently, smiling. "And ofcourse the staff and cast who have been really good to us." He nodded at Kibum and handed him the mike.

Mikan curled her fingers around her hair nervously, waiting for him to release the plan into full action. Come on Kibum, don't screw this up, she thought nervously.

"Hey, relax. It's all gonna go as planned okay?" the oldest member of U-Kiss; Alexander said, smiling sweetly. Mikan drew out a breath, and knocked her shades back down to cover her eyes.

"Yes, he can do this." She said, trying to convince herself.

"Thank you to all our fans, for giving us good ratings and continuous support. I really appreciate it a lot~," Then he paused, and a huge smile broke onto his face. "But there is someone really special I'd like to thank for always being there for me. My girlfriend, Mikan Sakura ! Thank you so much, I love you~"

EVERYONE in the gigantic hall whooped in delight, screaming at Kibum's daring shoutout.

Mikan's face turned into a huge gigantic tomato, as the camera's focused on her, and she smiled nervously. We did it! We did it! We did it! She cheered in her head, waiting for the camera's to turn back to the MC, Heechul.

Kibum and Eli switched places, so that Kibum would be sitting beside her.

Kibum turned to her and smiled. "We did it!" he mouthed, winking at Mikan.

She smiled and nodded her head happily, trying to fight out images of Natsume Hyuuga being in Kibum's place. But who was she kidding? His ego was way too big, to let himself say that in a **public** place. Right now, she had to focus on being really grateful to Kibum.

"Don't be surprised if I do something you don't expect. These stupid camera's are _everywhere_." Kibum said, leaning forward and whispering in Mikan's ear.

"Okay," she said smiling nervously.

"Remember who you are today, Mikan. Your not going to be miss-nice-girl anymore; your sexy bold and confident Mikan. And you are not going to let anything bring you down today," Kibum said whispering again. "Not even Natsume."

An electric surge of confidence burst through Mikan as those words escaped his mouth.

"He's right. I'm not shy, I'm going to show him what he's been missing out on; and what he could've made his." She thought determinedly, nodding her head in agreement. Kibum smiled his killer-smile and he slid his arm around her neck.

She surprised herself by not jumping at his act, and instead; leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

Kibum showed no signs of startled reactions; because he seemed as if it were the most perfectly normal thing ever. And then, Mikan started to notice the jealous crimson-eyed lad staring at her in envy.

She smirked.

She slipped out her cellphone and texted Eli.

' **Tell me what Nat's reactions are! I caught him staring at me and Kibum. :D '**

He texted back almost immediately.

' **OH even the King of China would be able to notice that he wants to beat the crap out of Kibum. '**

She smiled and slid her cell back in my purse, and slumped back into the strangely comfortable position beside Kibum.

As more awards were being given out; they were getting more and more intimate. During the 'Best Kiss' award; the cameras actually focused on them for a while. Mikan wondered what was going through Natsume's mind.

As the Awards Night came to an end, Kibum and Mikan headed to their limousine to head to the after party.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Mikan asked Kibum quietly, threading her fingers through his.

"Of course, I don't doubt it at all." He replied, grinning.

Mikan smiled, "Tonight is going to get really interesting." She thought to herself, glancing at Kibum.

The lights were low, music was blasting from huge speakers all over the room; there were a lot of people dancing on the dance floor with colorful drinks, getting tipsy. She noticed a raven-haired guy in a white tux; surrounded by about 7 or 8 girls, wearing as little clothing as possible.

"I see him." She leaned over, whispering to Kibum. He stole a glance at Natsume and nodded at her, smiling.

"You know the plan?" He asked, snaking his arm around Mikan's waist.

"I'm nervous." Mikan mumbled, looking

"Hey." he said slowly, cupping her face in his palm. "Just relax, okay?"

"Yeah but-" she was cut off when Kibum's lips came crashing down on hers; taking her by complete surprise. But she closed her eyes and just felt everything -the sweat rolling down her cheeks, her lips brushing hers, the heat radiating from his body as he drew her in closer, their tongues slowly meeting as his hands roamed over her back.

But the strange thing was; that there was no knee-buckling, or stomach flip flops, her lips weren't shaking. It was just another ordinary kiss. And Mikan, was finally letting herself enjoy _something_.

Ofcourse, that's until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mikan?"

She broke away slowly from Kibum, turning around to her back checking to see who it was. She was practically flipping out inside her brain, but managed to maintain a cool image.

"Hyuuga. Long time no see," She smiled slyly, allowing Kibum to pull her closer towards him.

"Who's this?" Kibum asked, suddenly very territorial, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just a friend." Mikan smiled sweetly. "We dated in like the 6th grade for about 3 days, so no big deal."

Natsume grunted. "It was 3 weeks, actually."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Right, that." She glanced at Kibum, then turned back to Natsume and smiled. "Well, i have things to do Hyuuga. Don't let me stop you getting attention from your fan-base." Mikan said boldly, and turned around to leave.

"Wait, Mikan." Natsume echoed softly.

Mikan didn't look back. "Yeah, Natsume; get a taste of your own medicine." she thought to herself, smirking.

"Can we talk?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

Kibum was now glaring at Natsume, holding on to Mikan even tighter.

Mikan felt like melting into a puddle; but managed to compose herself. "Okay, talk."

Natsume hesitated, before muttering. "Alone."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

OKAAAAAAY, ATTENTION.

Please don't hate Kibum 'cause he's just helping Mikan get her revenge on Natsume.

Natsume did a very very very bad bad thing, so yes. :)

I'm trying to make as little chapters as possible.

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING, DARLING. ;)**

Reviews inspire me to write more. Constructive criticisms are appreciated !


	2. Deceive Me Teaser

Hello~

i do not own anything.

Thank yoooouuu to the people who reviewed! :D

*bows*

U-KISS IS THE SEX.

This is only the teaser of next chappie. ^^

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Mikan." Kibum said loud enough for Natsume to hear. "Isn't he just a _friend_?"

Mikan pecked Kibum on the cheek and whispered. "It's fine. Don't you trust me?"

Kibum looked hesitant to let her go, but eventually loosened his grip on her and muttered, "You have 5 minutes."

Natsume grabbed her wrist and led her towards a quiet corner of the club.

"What is it Hyuuga?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

He scanned her outfit, from her white gladiator heels to her short body hugging violet dress.

"You look different." He said slowly, his gaze not leaving her once. Mikan rolled her eyes, and stared at him.

"Get to the point, Hyuuga. I have unfinished business with Kibum." She said shortly.

"Are you really dating him?" He asked, a flicker of hurt evident in his crimson eyes.

"God, didn't you hear him at the AAA's?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't seem like your type." He said, cocking his head towards the floor.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"You've changed, Mikan." He said slowly, stealing a glance at Mikan.

"No, I grew up. Now, hurry up."

He sighed, and got the brave to look at Mikan in her face. "Do you want to go the Masquerade Ball with me?"

She laughed bitterly, and scoffed. "You had your chance Hyuuga, and you blew it."

And with that, she strode back to Kibum leaving Natsume swearing to himself, staring at the two of them in burning jealousy.

"What did he want?" Kibum asked, leading Mikan to the dance floor.

She slid her arms around his neck. "He wanted to ask me to be his date for the Masquerade Ball."

Kibum raised his brow. "Please tell me you said no."

Mikan smiled teasingly, and giggled. "And what if I didn't?"

"Ahh, lets not go there."

The rest of the night, the pair of them were either making out in public or dancing. Mikan had to admit that it was pretty fun, especially since Kibum was one of her best friends. After a round of dancing, Kibum headed over to the bar to get Mikan her umpteenth drink.

She was sitting on the plush leather sofa, smirking at the thought of Natsume getting really jealous. But then she noticed the couple on the couch opposite her. The first thing on her mind was 'God, they should get a room.'

But when she peered closer, she refused to believe that the guy making out heavily with the slut under him was Natsume. Unfortunately, it was true. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't look away from them. Kibum had to practically tear her away from the sofa, and lead her to a taxi.

In the taxi, she was trying not to burst into tears. It definitely helped when Kibum stretched his arms out and hugged her, and told her that she was worth so much more than that. She smiled, grateful to have such a caring friend.

U-Kiss Lounge

Mikan was inside Eli's room, on his bed; crying her eyes out on Kibum's broad shoulders. Kibum looked miserable as he had no idea what to do to make her feel better. However, Kevin Woo seemed to be doing a good job, because her crying had lessened after his words of encouragement.

As the night passed, Mikan eventually fell asleep; sandwiched between Eli and Kibum. Both who were snoring slightly. Kevin, Alexander, SooHyun, and Kiseop were sprawled out on the floor while Dongho was out somewhere, busy with a photo shoot.

The next morning, Mikan was woken up by her cell phone ringing and vibrating loudly in her pocket. Eli was the only one who was aware of this, and got up groggily; stretching his arms and yawning.

Mikan answered her cell grumpily. "_Lo_?"

"Hey Mikan, me and Hotaru were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch." Ruka asked, obviously excited.

"Mkay." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Meet us at Ginn Sora, at around 2pm."

"Mkay. Bye." She said, and slumped back down to sleep. Mikan felt someone poking at her ribs.

She swatted the arm away; only to be tickled.

"Aaaah, stop it!" she squealed, laughing hard; rolling all over and bumping into a still snoring Kibum.

"Get up, missy." Eli ordered, pulling her upright to a sitting position.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"About 1:50 pm."

Mikan's eyes widened. "ONE FIFTY?" She screeched, staring at Eli in horror.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, a bit startled.

"I'm supposed to meet Ruka and Hotaru for lunch at TWO!"

Eli blinked. "Okay. . . Your point?"

"Uh . . There is a possibility Natsume would be there too."

"WHAT? Why didn't you _say_ so?"

Mikan bit her lip, and looked down at her now not-very appealing outfit. "I think I'm having a wardrobe malfunction."

Eli looked at her, perplexed. "Can't you just wear that? We're sort of out of time here."

Kibum finally woke up, sitting upright and running his fingers through his silky black hair.

" What's going on?"

"Mikan has a lunch date with Kuro Neko." They all knew for a fact that kuro neko was Natsume.

Kibum blinked, and stared at the unhappy Mikan. "In _that_?"

"Thank you!" Mikan said, glaring at Eli.

"Then _what_ do you want to wear, Princess?"

With that, Kibum stripped his shirt off and handed it to a shocked Mikan. Mikan wasn't sure whether she was shocked about Kibum's slightly flattering sentiment or that he had now a 6-pack of chocolate abs.

"T-thanks." She said shyly and got up to change. "I'll just- um, go over to the bathroom."

Eli chuckled and nudged a now red faced Kibum. "You can always have _my_ shirt you know, Mikan!" Eli shouted from across the room.

"Oi, shut up." She heard Kibum hiss to Eli.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her emergency pair of denim cut-offs from her bag and pulled on Kibum's 'I AM SEXY' T-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She actually looked pretty hot. Natsume couldn't stand a chance.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Eli whistled and Kibum grinned. Alexander and SooHyun- whom were now wide awake started singing 'You make me tingle tingle'

I rolled my eyes, and slipped on a pair of slippers I found at the room door.

"I'm borrowing this! Whoever's this is."

"It's mine!" Kevin shouted from the other side of the floor. "But make sure you bring it back. It's my favorite slippers."

"Okay! Thank you Kevin." She said, and headed out the door. "Well I'll be going now, BYE guys!"

"Bye!" They all said from behind her as she walked out.

Ginn Sora

She arrived an hour late. But she still came nevertheless.

She spotted Hotaru and Ruka and of course _Natsume_.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late." She said waving at them all.

"Hey idiot." Hotaru greeted, a small smile forming at the end of her mouth that usually held a stoic face.

"Mikan, you came! Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Oh! Gomen, I think It's on vibrate. ." She said pulling out her LG Lollipop. "Yep, it's on vibrate."

Natsume grunted. "You came, baka."

She decided to ignore him and sit -wait. Hotaru and Ruka were sitting beside each other therefore she had to sit next to Natsume.

She slid into the seat next to him. "Aww, you guys didn't order for me?" Mikan asked, tilting her head; and pushing her shades –that she had borrowed from Eli up on her head.

"Oh well we were just gonna get drinks. There was only one Strawberry Milkshake left, so you have to share with Natsume."

She stared at Natsume. "You like _strawberry_?"

For some reason, the picture of Natsume eating, drinking or doing ANYTHING around the color pink was very hard to believe. Maybe that was why he had dumped her.

Natsume just grunted and stared at the transparent yellow straw.

Mikan pulled the plastic cup towards her and sucked the strawberry goodness into her tiny mouth. She noticed Hotaru was smirking at her after that.

"_Whaat_?"

"You still bite your straw."

"Oh. Yeah."

She felt Natsume staring at her, and turned to face his crimson-eyed glare. "What?"

"Isn't that –" He pointed at my black t-shirt. "That idiots shirt from yesterday?"

She smiled slyly, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

REVIEEEW IF YOU LOVE UKISS.

And ofcourse, if you want another chapter ;D


	3. Deceive Me

Hellllllllllllllllllllllo :D

Sorry for not updating for a while, been really busy with assignments and boy/school-drama.

Big thanks to the people who reviewed previously. You guys honestly made my day.

Anyway, I hope more people will review; and read.

Translation :

_Ginn Sora = Silver Sky_

I thought it sounded cool. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Lg Lollipop or U-Kiss. Although I wish I did.**

**-Ginn Sora-**

Natsume hissed, and muttered some rather colorful profanities under his breath and shoved a cheese wedge into his mouth.

This took everyone by surprise; including the Ice Queen, Hotaru.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Ruka asked, polite as always.

"No!" They both said in unison, then ducked their heads in embarrassment.

Hotaru showed no mercy. "So is that why you're looking at Mikan as if you want to kill her?"

Natsume cringed. "Shut up, Imai."

Ruka cleared his throat, and took a long sip of his ice lemon tea; trying to change the subject. "So how's your girlfriend, Natsume?"

His stoic expression remained on his handsome features. "Which one?" he asked, blankly.

Mikan rolled her eyes, wondering why she had agreed to come here for the hundredth time in five minutes. Sure, Ginn Sora had been a place the four of them had constantly hung out in their high-school days, but they had all moved on. The four of them probably didn't have time to reminisce in their past. Did they?

Mikan's phone suddenly burst into life, disrupting her from her thoughts.

_Oh can't you see, I'm still loving youuuuu_

It was her caller ringtone for Eli. B2ST – Say No.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I know you're on your lunch date and all, but make sure you come back by seven. _Sharp_." He said sternly.

She chuckled. Mikan was definitely infamous for arriving very late; even if it meant going downstairs for dinner. But Mikan couldn't help but wonder why Eli's voice sounded so serious.

"Yes, mommy." She mocked, smiling a little.

"See ya." He said, and hung up.

As she slid her phone back into her jean pocket, she realized that Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were all staring at her intently. She had never felt more like an exhibit at a museum.

She blinked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

Ruka laughed, and Hotaru sniggered. "We're going somewhere, just follow us okay?"

She eyed her best friend, not liking where this was going. "Okay, but no tricks or pranks."

"Fine." Hotaru agreed. "You too, Natsume."

Natsume grunted.

After Ruka paid for the bill, she found herself walking beside Natsume as Hotaru and Ruka were walking side by side slightly ahead of them. They were indeed walking very close; so close that their elbows were brushing against each other.

Natsume stretched out his long pale fingers, and grabbed Mikan's wrist; a very poor attempt to try and be the least bit romantic. Mikan who was taken aback, pulled her arm away by gut instinct.

After what seemed like a really long time, they finally arrived at a –_theme park_. She looked at Hotaru questioningly.

"You guys seemed really tense, so you better enjoy yourselves now." Ruka started, cracking a smile.

Natsume scoffed. Mikan rolled her pretty eyes.

"If not.." Hotaru finished, holding her latest Baka gun 5.0.

They both flinched. They have both experienced the pain and embarrassment the baka gun could bring; especially in a _public_ place.

With that, Ruka and Hotaru flounced off into the depths of screaming children and stereotyped teenagers.

"I'll go buy the drinks." Natsume said softly, leaving Mikan standing alone beside a souvenir shop. When he came back a few minutes later, he was holding a fluff of pink cotton candy in one hand and two plastic cups of root beer in the other. She was honestly taken by surprise. After all those years, Natsume had still remembered _exactly_ what food and beverage she liked.

"We should probably ride the slow rides first, you know to digest and stuff." Mikan offered, hoping she didn't sound like a despo-freak trying to make out with him in the _Tunnel Of Love. _Gag_._

He nodded, sipping his drink.

They agreed to take turns paying for rides. Mikan paid first.

They sat in the cheap pink flamingo shaped boat, and continued eating in silence as they passed couples who were making out heavily with each other. Mikan felt a bit self conscious. The boat swayed as Natsume edged closer towards her.

Mikan felt nervous.

"Why are you even dating that idiot?" Natsume asked suddenly, placing his cup beside him.

Mikan avoided his gaze. "Because I love him," she said, biting her lip; knowing that it was a lie.

He looked at her, scanning her face slowly. "No you don't." he finally said.

She rolled her eyes, unsure of what else to do. "Why do you have one-night stands?"

He went strangely quiet for a while, and avoided her hazel gaze then muttered, "Because I'm lonely."

Mikan definitely did not see that coming; but what she really didn't see coming was a huge figure of a witch suddenly popping into Mikan's vision scaring the crap out of her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and gripped Natsume's coat so hard to the point she was pretty sure it tore.

"Geez, you still are an idiot aren't you?" He said smirking at Mikan's horrified reaction.

As the ride came to an end, Natsume challenged Mikan to ride the Spinny Dizzy ride which she would have turned down in an instant if she wasn't trying to show off her so-called-confident side. They were strapped down to an uncomfortable seat; and her body was pressed against Natsume, making strange tingling sensations go off in her body.

As the ride started spinning faster and faster she realized that her slippers were starting to slip out of her bare feet. Before she knew it, both her slippers had flown out of the ride, hitting some guy in the face who was holding an ice cream.

The ride kept getting faster, and she was pretty sure half of her body was pressed against Natsume's shoulder. Hopefully he wouldn't have broken any bones by the end of the ride.

When the ride ended, she told Natsume how her slippers had flown out the ride; and he started laughing uncontrollably. She scowled and limped out of the ride, looking for her slippers –which she suddenly remembered were Kevin's favorite pair.

Natsume got annoyed with her complaining and in one swift moment; picked up her tiny body and carried her bridal style. Mikan gasped at Natsume's sudden reaction.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"You're constant babbling is starting to get on my nerves." He said shortly, heading towards the souvenir shop where she was sure they sold shoes.

As the evening passed on, she had witnessed a side of Natsume she had never seen before; not even when they were dating. He was somewhat sweet and caring; in his stubborn egoistical way. And he didn't push things to far, not even when he could've taken advantage of her vulnerability. As much as Mikan hated it, she was starting to fall for the Kuro Neko. And she wasn't sure if she liked the fact, as much as she was starting to like him.

At 6:15, she decided she had better head home or she was never going to hear the end of it from Eli. "Hey I think I better go now, thanks for today though." Mikan said, and found herself blushing a little. Mikan could swear she saw a tinge of scarlet across Natsume's cheeks as she said that, but told herself that she was imagining things.

"Oh it's okay. Not like we had much of a choice anyway," He said, smiling awkwardly.

Natsume insisted on walking her home, even though his apartment was practically the opposite direction. She secretly found this really sweet.

When they arrived at the entrance of the U-Kiss Lounge, Mikan turned to face Natsume to thank him for sending her all the way here. His piercing crimson eyes bore into her hazel orbs.

"Well, uh. Take care." He said, running a hand through his damp raven hair.

"Okay, thanks for walking me all the way here. You really didn't have to." Mikan blurted out, heading towards the door. "I'll repay you back, somehow."

He smiled, genuinely this time. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, and waved at him as she buzzed myself in the door.

As Mikan stepped inside, she was greeted by Shin SooHyun, who dragged her towards Kiseop's room. His room was the biggest so if they wanted to discuss something, they'd meet in his room.

She opened the door hesitantly, to find six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Er, sorry I'm late. I had to walk back." Mikan said, feeling a bit nervous. The only person who looked like he didn't want to eat her alive was Kevin; and he probably will when he finds out about the slippers.

"What's going on?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Mikan," Eli said seriously, looking at her dead in the eye. "Do you have any feelings towards Kibum?"

She choked on her own spit.

"_What_?"

"Well, answer me."

She glanced at Kibum who looked like he was going to dissolve into the chair he was sitting in.

"No, he's just a really close friend; like you are. I don't get why this is so important." Mikan said, not sure whether she was telling the truth herself. Her feelings towards Kibum were increasing rapidly, and not just in the 'best friend' way. "Wait, is _this_ why you decided to give me a curfew?"

Eli looked like he was not convinced at all, and decided to ignore her previous question. "Are you sure?" He asked, stealing a glance at Kibum.

She managed a small smile and nodded. Confusion brew in her head; why was this so important? Why did they want to know?

In attempt to change the subject SooHyun asked about Mikan's date. She started to feel more at ease when she started telling them about Natsume's jealousy when he noticed the t-shirt, and the way he tried to hold her hand and the theme park. She also apologized to Kevin at least 24 times for losing his slippers. He seemed to not mind that much, and waved it off.

She hugged him and told him that she would buy him a new pair.

"So do you like him?" Alexander finally asked when Mikan had finished telling them about her date.

She hesitated before answering. "A little bit."

Kevin nudged her, and Eli did the wiggle eyebrow thing she never seemed to get.

"Oh, tomorrow I'm planning to do some shopping. You guys want to follow?" Mikan asked, her eyes twinkling.

All of them agreed happily, but for some reason Kibum had a small sad look on his perfect face. And it troubled Mikan that she didn't know why.

As most of the boys headed to their own rooms to get ready for bed, she found herself sitting on SooHyun's bed later that night asking him for advice, and gossiping with him.

"SooHyunniee," Mikan whined, covering her face with a pillow. "What happens if I like Kibum just a teeny tiny bit?"

"Then you have to choose who you want to end up with, or things will get ugly." He said smiling, pulling the pillow from her face. "Now give me my pillow or I'll never get to sleep."

"NEVER!" she screamed, laughing hitting him on the head with pillow hard.

"You have just proclaimed war, Miss Sakura." SooHyun said seriously, taking his other small heart shaped pillow in his hand. "Attack!"

**-To Be Continued-**

Okay, so like you guys better review okay? :)

I hope this chapter was not as horrible as the last one.

Constructive criticism is appreciated , but I beg of you; no flames please. I'm only a noobie at writing ff's. )':

The next chapter might come out a bit late, as I'm having a bit of trouble with school, and exams and assignments. My otto otto's birthday coming up! :D

I might add a little brother for Natsume. Haha, or maybe I'll just use Kim Hyung Joon since he's Kibum's brother in real life?

Ideas, ideas. Oh, and if you guys have any nice ideas I could really use the help.  
Well, I better stop rambling and end here. REVIEW PLEASE !


	4. Too Good To Be True

Hey guys. I was pretty sure my fanfiction was abandoned, but I reread it recently and realized I might as well finish it since I have nothing better to do. Sorry it took me .. _years_ to update. Don't worry, I have all the time I need now, so I'll be sure to complete this fanfic.

**...**

The blonde hair blue eyed lad observed his raven haired friend closely, as he made his way towards him carrying two plastic cups of coffee.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Ruka asked, all seriousness showed on his face.

He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "If you didn't want the coffee, why could've just said so."

Ruka narrowed his eyes. "I'm being serious Natsume, stop messing around with Mikan."

His smug expression faded, and he averted his gaze to the ground, unable to look at his friend in the eye. "She hates me anyway, so it won't really make much of a difference what I intend to do with her."

"You could've aborted the mission." He hissed, clenching his coffee with a death grip.

"Wasn't it you, who told me not to mix my personal life with work? Well, I'm just doing my job. I don't think that's a crime. In fact, I might even get promoted."

Ruka ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair irritatedly. "You're going to regret this Natsume. We both know she's worth more than a damn promotion."

Natsume tossed his coffee to the ground and headed off in the opposite direction. "We're done here."

**...**

"Home sweet home!" Eli cried, collapsing on the floor, as soon as they unlocked the front door.

Mikan giggled and skipped over his muscular body, towards the kitchen. "You wimp."

The rest of the U-Kiss members emerged from the door, tired expressions plastered on their faces, also clearly out of breath.

"I think my mom would be proud of me." Soohyun claimed, as he flopped on the couch. "A near death experience in a mall, and I survived."

"Well excuse me, but I was the one walking around with 6 inch heels." Mikan protested, pulling of her leopard print pumps and examining her blisters.

Kiseop cleared his throat. "Yes, but you didn't have to carry hundreds of bags around the damn mall."

"That's your fault. You guys all agreed to help!" She said, laughing.

Kibum suddenly emerged from behind her, placing his hands on her bony shoulders. "Oh you think it's funny, do you?"

Mikan felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Maybe a little?"

And suddenly he started tickling her sides, as she exploded with giggles trying to run away from him.

"Stop! Kibum!" she squealed, still laughing uncontrollably. Kibum finally gave her mercy, and stopped tickling her, chuckling to himself.

"I could have died laughing, baka." She managed to say through jagged breaths, collapsing against Kibum's broad chest.

"Well we're even then." He smiled, noticing how her body was pressed against his. Mikan spun around and punched his shoulder playfully.

"You big fat meanie!"

He stuck his tongue out. "You still punch like a girl."

She gasped, clearly pretending to be offended. "Oh yeah? Well how about this!" she said, throwing in a couple more punches.

"Meh."

She was just about the punch him in the face, when his quick reflexes caught her hand before she could land the blow.

"Now that's just cheating." Kibum said grinning, still holding on to her wrist. Mikan's adorable hazel eyes widened as she stared at him for a number of awkward seconds. There was no mistaking the lingering tension between the two of them.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Eli's voice boomed from the hall.

Just like that, the two of them repelled from each other like opposite ends on a magnet. Mikan was by the sink, getting a glass of water and Kibum was perched by the island counter, gnawing on an apple.

"Nothing." They both said in unison, Kibum sounding slightly calmer.

Eli examined both their faces carefully before muttering "Fine, don't tell me." And retreating to the living area.

Right on cue, Mikan's phone started to vibrate. She glanced at the Caller ID and realized it was an unknown number.

Kibum was observing her closely.

"Hello?" She answered, setting her glass of water down on the counter.

"Mikan." The voice that was only too familiar rung from the other end of the line.

She froze. Her brain completely blanked out.

Kibum immediately picked up on the caller's identity and ushered to rest of the excited u-kiss members into the kitchen.

"Say _something_ for god's sake." Eli hissed, throwing an apple at her head.

"Ow, fuck eli!" she cried, then immediately covered her mouth realizing she had just swore into the receiver.

"You really have changed haven't you." Natsume said calmly. She facepalmed, realizing there was no way out of this.

"SAY SOMETHING" Kevin mouthed from across the counter.

"H-how did you get my number?" she finally managed to choke out.

"Oh, I got it from Ruka. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. We both know that if you want something, you'd stop at nothing to get it." she retorted, gaining some of her confidence back.

Soohyun, Kiseop and Alexander were dancing around the room yelling 'MIKAN IS GONNA GET MARRIED' and flashing her thumbs up signs.

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Yeah, that's true." He finally said slowly. "So is this a bad time?"

"When has that ever mattered?"

"Good point. So, I remember you were supposed to return my chivalrous favour of walking you back in the middle of the night when you might have gotten raped or mugged or-"

"Natsume," She said icily. "Get to the point."

"Tonight, 8pm. I'll pick you up for dinner."

"Do I even have a say in this?"

"See you tonight Mikan."

"Bye."

"Oh, one last thing though."

"Well how unexpected. Whatever may this be?"

"Don't wear something nice."

She furrowed her brow. "Excuse me? What's _that_ supposed to mean? Are you taking me to a pig sty or a farm or a county prison or-"

"See you." He answered, ignoring her raging questions and hanging up.

Mikan looked at her cellphone with an annoyed expression stamped on her face. "Fine. So that's how it's going to be."

She placed her phone down on the counter angrily and stomped off to Eli's room.

"Stupid son of a-"

"BISCUITS ANYONE?" Alexander interjected loudly, so that no profanities were heard. Being the paranoid, overprotective, motherly leader of the group, he forbade anyone to swear. If they did, they had to donate half of whatever was in their wallets into the piggy jar.

.**...**

_It's gotta be youuuuuuuuuuuuu, only youuuuuuuuu-_

Natsume's phone rang loudly throughout the seminar room, and his cheeks immediately turned scarlet. He heard some chuckling, and dodged a few odd glances.

"Damn that Aoi and her stupid One Direction." He cursed to himself, switching his Blackberry to silent.

"Would you like to excuse yourself and talk to your girlfriend Hyuuga?" Detective Lynch asked from across the room, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm fine."

"So, as I was saying. The triple threat murderer is rumoured to strike again, tomorrow at noon. Her whereabouts are uncertain, but there were numerous anonymous phone calls stating that she might be attacking at a goverment high school this time," Detective Lynch paused and adjusted his large rimmed spectacles across the bridge of his nose and peered at his raven haired accomplice. "Hyuuga how many suspects are we down to?"

"There are 5 main suspects I'm dealing with now, but they all seem to show no signs of nervousness or any interest in the murders of Kokoroyomi, Youchi Hijiri, and Anna Umenomiya. However I might be getting a lead tonight as I'm going to interrogate my final suspect. I'll have more answers for you tomorrow morning."

Detective Lynch shook his head, and raised one hand to massage the temple of his head. "We don't have time, you idiot. The second you finish your interrogation you report back here immediately. I don't care how damned late it is, no one is getting any sleep tonight until we find our killer."

Natsume sighed and rested his head on the conference room table.

"It's going to be a hell of a night." He thought to himself bitterly.

**...**

Mikan paced nervously around Eli's room, examining herself in the mirror for what seemed like the twelve hundredth time.

"Mikan, you look gorgeous okay? He'll be baffled." Eli assured her, shaking some sense into her petite figure. Kibum just nodded in agreement to everything that he said.

"Baffled? That doesn't even sound like a good thing," She whined, miserably. Mikan spun around, in her short pink sundress paired with pretty white flowery flats. She had tied her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving her long brown locks dangling loosely just below her shoulders. "Besides, he's expecting me to be wearing old rags or something –what the hell does '_Don't wear something nice mean_'?"

"It's 8.09pm. He's late." Kevin proclaimed, bobbing his head into the room.

"Why thank you, master of the freaking obvious," Mikan hissed, sitting herself down on the vanity mirror stool angrily. "Natsume likes to come fashionably late. You think I'd be used to it by now."

A few minutes flew by, and Mikan was just on the edge of losing control and giving Natsume a very angry voicemail message complete with colourful words of her choice.

Eli's room door swung open.

"It's –"

"I KNOW THE DAMN TIME, KEVIN."

There was a brief moment of complete silence. "No, it's the kuro neko. He's just parked his bike."

Mikan froze. He brought his _bike_ to a dinner date? She glanced down at her short sundress that flowed down just below her mid-thigh.

"Is it too late to have a wadrobe malfunction now?" Mikan asked, clearly on the verge of tears.

"**Yes**." Everyone chorused loudly. Clearly, she was not going to be able to change her mind about her choice of clothing before Natsume rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong~_

"He's here." Mikan whispered to no one in particular.

"Everyone to their stations!" Eli yelled running into the living room. There was a scuffle of feet, and some very loud banging noises before Kevin bobbed his adorable little head in the room and allowed her to proceed to the front door.

She blinked, unaware of what her fellow housemates were up to.

The intercom buzzed, and Natsume's raspy voice came blaring through the tiny speakers beside the front gate. "Polka, let me in."

Mikan winced at the old childhood name, and buzzed him in. She unlocked the grille and saw his silhouette nearing her. Even in the dark, she could tell he looked simply irresistible. As he got closer, she noticed that he was wearing a pair of his faded jeans that hung loose around his hips and probably made his butt look incredible. Also, he was in a plain button down shirt, that was folded to his elbows, and he wore his messy raven hair like how it always has been. Today it had been wet- she suspected he just got out of the shower and didn't bother drying it, not that she was complaining. Somehow everything on Natsume Hyuuga made him look even more attractive.

"Mikan," He said softly. "Clearly you've ignored my request for you to not wear something nice."

She didn't know if this was a compliment or an insult. "Um, thanks? You don't look too shabby yourself."

His piercing crimson eyes bore into her nervous hazel orbs. She seemed to want to bury every inch of his face into her memory.

"You look beautiful." He breathed, leaning closer, clearly only for her ears. Mikan gasped, and quickly looked at his face to check if he was just teasing her. There was a brief moment of sincerity that flashed in his crimson eyes, but it quickly vanished.

She didn't know what to say, or how to react. The Natsume she knew now, wasn't at all the Natsume she remembered in high school. But her heart and her brain were in the middle of a war, trying to process this piece of information to determine whether it was a good thing, or a bad one.

She averted her stare to the highly fascinating shoes of Natsume Hyuuga. He was wearing converse, as usual. He swore to her that he wouldn't be caught dead wearing those stupid pointy black leather shoes. It was a disgrace to mankind apparently.

"Let's go then, polka." He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards his Harley Davidson. "It's going to be an interesting night."

**...**

Yay I'm done! I'm going to continue tomorrow I promise ;D

Reviews are very much appreciated, and the inspire me to write more~ *ahem just saying ahem*

But seriously though, give me your fascinating little opinions and constructive criticisms. I'll try and work harder and improve my story! I'm actually liking where my plot is going, hopefully it wouldn't be too predictable.

Loves!

-Aiko-chan


End file.
